


A King's Treatment

by NiaLint



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: During Canon, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sick Character, Squabbleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaLint/pseuds/NiaLint
Summary: Jack comes back to Neo Domino City from an overseas trip to discover that Crow has gotten sick.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 9





	A King's Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for another writing jam. This time I had 5Ds on my mind and I just think Jack and Crow are neat. 
> 
> The prompt was: "Person A making Person B some hot chocolate."

“Hey! It’s the King! Hey!” A boy holding a basket yelled at Jack, who was sitting at the cafe table, across the street. “Do you know where big bro Crow is?”

Jack recognized the boy as one of the kids Crow takes care of, Daichi.

“Crow? Isn’t he at Martha’s house?” Jack responded.

The little boy jumped into Jack’s lap. “I heard he wasn’t feeling too well. So, I wanted to visit him, but I got lost on the way to the clock store.” 

“What? He is?” Jack said. He slammed down his coffee cup on the table.

Jack hadn’t been in Neo Domino City for the past few days. He was out for a sponsorship trip to the United States. He was wondering why he hadn’t seen Crow since he got back last night.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s get going!” Jack said.

***

“Jack, welcome back,” Yusei greeted without looking up from tinkering with his DWheel. 

“Hey, Jack!” said Bruno happily as he waved his wrench in the air. 

“Where’s Crow?” Jack asked. 

“He’s been feeling a bit under the weather. He’s sleeping in his room,” Yusei said. “Hey, Bruno. Can you pass me the camshaft gear?”

“None of you bothered to tell me?” Jack exclaimed.

“Sorry, Jack. We’ve been busy with the WRGP prep,” Yusei said as he grabbed a mechanical part from Bruno’s hands. 

“Also, what could you do to help? It’s not like you know how to treat someone with a fever,” Bruno said and chuckled. “You’re the last one I’d want to take care of me.”

“What? Are you kidding me? I know how to take care of people,” Jack said. “Come on, kid. Let’s go.” Jack grabbed Daichi’s hand and headed towards Crow’s room.

~

“Crow, Someone’s here to see you,” Jack said, opening Crow’s door. 

“Big bro, Crow!” the boy said and ran towards Crow lying in his bed. 

“Daichi, what are you doing here?” Crow asked as he sat up. 

“I just wanted to give you something from everyone,” Daichi said and placed a basket full of fruit and various packets on the nightstand.

“Oh, wow, thanks. You didn’t have to go through all that trouble. Thank everyone for me,” Crow said and coughed.

“Hey, you okay?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just getting over a cold,” Crow responded. “Daichi, don’t you have a big test coming up tomorrow? Shouldn’t you go study?” 

“Oh, yeah… I do, but this is more important!” Daichi said. 

“I’m fine, now. Go study. Jack! Walk Daichi back to Martha’s,” Crow told Jack.

“It’s fine! I know how to get back now. Bye, big bro Crow. And thanks, King!” Daichi said, waved, and walked out of Crow’s room.

Crow sneezed and blew his nose. “Sorry, Jack. I’m not feeling too hot. We can’t go practice our new technique today.” 

“No, you focus on getting better,” Jack said.

Jack felt a pain in his heart seeing Crow, sniffling, face red, and sweaty. Was there nothing Jack could do to help Crow? He didn’t even know how to make chicken noodle soup. Jack’s eyes wandered towards the basket of goods left by Daichi and landed on a box of hot chocolate packets. That seemed simple enough to make, even for Jack. 

“Hold on, Crow. I’ll be right back,” Jack said as he grabbed the box of hot chocolate.

***

After an uncomfortably long amount of time, Jack came back into Crow’s room. He was holding a tray with an oddly large cup. Jack sat the tray on Crow’s nightstand.

“Here, drink this. It’ll make you feel better,” Jack said, blushing slightly. He sat down on Crow's bed and crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact.

Crow looked at the cup and then at Jack, who he just noticed was slightly sweaty. Crow burst out into laughter and then into a coughing fit. 

“Hey, Crow! You okay?” Jack asked. 

Crow took a deep breath and wiped a tear from his eye. “Yeah, it’s just- You look so tired after trying to make hot chocolate for an hour, all for me. Thanks, Jack...” he said and smiled brightly. 

“Whatever. Just drink it already,” Jack said. 

“You sure this won’t kill me? I guess you can’t even mess up instant hot chocolate, hehe,” said Crow.

“Shut up and drink it,” Jack snapped back.

“Haha, okay, fine.” 

Crow lifted the cup, which was oddly heavy. He brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. Jack looked on with anticipation. The drink had a very artificial chocolate taste that comes with instant hot chocolate. The sweet taste of the dehydrated marshmallows filled his mouth.

“Wow, this is… very normal,” Crow said and continued to drink. 

“Of course. Hot chocolate is no match for The King,” Jack said, puffing his chest up.

However, Crow spoke too soon as the sweet taste turned slightly salty. He noticed a slimy texture in his mouth that was not quite like the marshmallow he ate earlier.

“PFTT!” Crow spat out the hot chocolate all over Jack. 

“CROW, WHAT THE FUCK?” Jack exclaimed.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? DID YOU PUT CUP RAMEN IN THIS?” Crow yelled at Jack.

Jack picked the noodles off his white coat. “What’s wrong with cup ramen? It’s the best part. God, I hope this’ll come out of my clothes.”

“Oh my god, Jack. Why did you think this was a good idea?” Crow just noticed a pair of chopsticks that were on the tray. “I should’ve known this wasn’t going to be normal.”

“Hmph, well, excuse me for trying,” Jack pouted.

“It’s okay, Jack. Just you caring about me will make me feel better,” Crow said, face getting red, not from the fever but embarrassment. “Maybe you could sit with me here to make up for making me eat whatever you just made.”

“W- what? I- I guess being in the presence of a King is a treat,” Jack said, flustered. 

Jack shuffled closer to Crow on his bed. 

“Wait. First, take off your coat. I don’t want your hot chocolate ramen all over my bed,” Crow said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it too. 
> 
> I kind of noticed my writing is very not descriptive and just mostly dialogue. Hopefully, I'll get better at itover time maybe. Anyway, this was just for fun so I'm not too worried about my writing lol.


End file.
